Colt
Colt is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 60 Trophies. He has a rather low amount of hitpoints, but high damage output. He fires a total of six shots per attack, and those shots have a very long range. His Super is very similar to his main attack, but it fires an extra-long volley of twelve shots that can destroy obstacles. His first Star Power, Slick Boots, gives him 10% movement speed which he would run faster and his second Star Power, Magnum Special, increases his main attack's range and bullet speed by 11%. Attack: Six-Shooters Colt sends a straight volley of six bullets flying. Their long range can pick off distant enemies. Each bullet by itself does little damage, but a whole volley hitting an enemy can be devastating. Super: Bullet Storm Colt fires an extra-long volley of twelve bullets. These bullets appear larger in size, have a considerably longer range, and have the ability to destroy bushes and walls and hit enemies behind them. Star Powers Slick Boots Colt's movement speed is increased by 10%, allowing him to move faster than most other Brawlers, most notably, the tanks that used to be able to outrun him and catch him. Magnum Special Colt's main attack range is increased by almost 1 tile, making his range almost equal to Piper and Brock. The bullet speed is also increased to reach the target in the same amount of time at maximum range as Colt without this star power. Tips *Try to keep your distance. Colt specializes in long-range combat and can out-range Brawlers such as Shelly, El Primo, and Bull easily. *Follow the enemy's movement. The full potential of your attack requires all six of your bullets to hit the enemy brawler. Predicting and following the enemy's movement can allow all your bullets to hit and deals massive damage. *Colt has a fast reload time. This can give you an advantage over Brawlers such as Brock whose reload time is relatively slow. *Colt's Super attack can be used to devastate enemies directly or can be used to destroy enemy cover so the rest of the team can move in and finish the enemies. *This Super could also be used to prevent enemies from passing through an area for a short period of time. *You will want to use Colt on more open maps, where he can gain map control effectively, out-ranging many Brawlers with his attacks. *Colt's Slick Boots allows him to move faster, making chasing or escaping to cover easier. *In Brawl Ball, if the goal still has 2 blocks on the ends, you can kick the ball into the wall, then immediately use your Super to break the walls, enabling the ball to go through the goal with the new open space Voice Lines History *16/8/17: **Colt's main attack bullets were made to fly 9% faster. **The range of the bullets was increased to 10.66 tiles (from 10 tiles). *12/9/17: **Colt's health was increased to 700 (from 600). **His main attack's reload time was decreased to 1.25 seconds (from 1.5). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Also, Colt's Super now generates 17% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 100). *18/12/17: **Colt's reload time was increased from 1.25s to 1.5s (reload time starts after all bullets are fired so the increase in total time is much less impactful than these numbers would suggest). *22/12/17: **Colt's main attack range was decreased from 10.66 tiles to 10 tiles. *16/1/18: **Colt's main attack range was decreased to 9 tiles (from 10). **His Star Power speed increase has been decreased to 50 (from 100). *21/3/18: **Colt’s Star Power speed increase has been increased to 60 (from 50). **His projectile size was increased. *23/3/18: **Colt’s main attack size was decreased by 50%. *9/4/18: **Colt’s main attack and Super damage were decreased to 300 (from 320) per bullet. *21/5/18: **Colt’s reload speed was increased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.5 seconds). *29/5/18: **Colt’s main attack damage was decreased to 280 (from 300) per bullet. *18/6/18: **Colt's Super range was decreased from 13.33 tiles to 11 tiles. *5/12/18: **Colt's main attack and Super damage were increased to 300 (from 280) per bullet. *29/1/19: **Colt and Rockstar Colt were remodeled and their animation has changed. **Also, Royal Agent Colt was added to the game. *26/6/19: **Outlaw Colt was added. *3/7/19: **Colt's Star Power Magnum Special was added. *29/8/19: **Colt's Slick Boots speed was increased to 10% (from 8%). **Fixed an issue that caused Colt's attack range Star Power (and other similar) to increase the visual range of the Brawl Ball targeting line as well. *21/12/19: **The Corsair Colt skin was released. It was featured as a Pirate Brawlidays skin. *19/2/20: **Colt's main attack and Super damage were increased to 320 (from 300) per bullet. Skins ru:Кольт